Rescued
by dragon5taimer
Summary: Naruto is in trouble! But someone comes to his rescue, who is it? R


**Info: **Naruto is in trouble! But someone jumps in to save him. Who is it!? One Shot

" " talking ' ' thoughts

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to their rightful creator Masashi Kishimoto. I do not, in any way, own them!

Rescued

It was dark, the sky was shaded a dark blue… almost black. There weren't many stars, though. The moon was not out either, they were being covered by the clouds that lay hidden in the night sky. A blur of dark orange and black raced through the forest below, disturbing the tranquility of the night. Something was amiss.

"Damnit, I haven't out run them yet…" the boy in orange said. His hair was blonde and his eyes blue… Naruto Uzumaki was his name. He looked back, only to see two shaded figures chasing after him not too far behind. Usually he wouldn't be one to run away from the enemy… but considering the fact that they were far too strong, he had no choice but to flee. He had already been wounded earlier, his leg and the back of his shoulder had been pierced with the blade of a kunai. The wounds were much worse than he thought, and as he fled the wound on his leg and shoulder continued to bleed, leaving a small trail of blood. The wounds were deep, and it was only natural that he would be in pain…

"This isn't good… I underestimated them. Now, I'm trapped." the young ninja said, a worried look in his eyes, "I could really use some help."

The forest seemed to go on forever. He'd been running for ten minutes now… it seemed more like an hour to him. That's when he saw the trees ahead of him slowly start to leave an opening. It was faint, but it was most certainly the way out. Suddenly ,Of all the things that needed to happen, his leg gave out beneath him. His eyes widened in fear, "N-No… I'm screwed if they catch me!" he looked at his leg once he fell to the ground. His left leg was covered in blood. He wasn't worried about his pants and shirt being stained by the blood at the moment. He was more worried about how he was going to be able to get away from the enemy, 'Damn… the bleeding hasn't stopped yet…' he smiled grimly, "Maybe… Maybe this is it." he said. His vision was starting to fail him, everything surrounding him was now just a blur. He heard the two ninja that had been chasing him land in front of him.

"Lets kill the brat, Enui." One of the ninja said.

"Not immediately, Kai. I think we should let him suffer, and then kill him…"

Suddenly, there was a bright blue light… it was most definitely chakra. It disappeared and Naruto saw a shaded figure in front of him. The ninja that had been chasing him were knocked out. He couldn't tell who it was, it was too dark. He did see that the person had long hair, however. That was it though. He couldn't make out the rest of what the person looked like. He was barely conscious now, he was starting to drift off.

"Naruto!?" a voice said, "Naruto, can you hear me!?"

Naruto recognized the voice. He called Naruto's name again. The darkness surrounded Naruto and the voice was an echo now. Then, he passed out. Everything around him went completely black.

--

The blonde haired boy began to wake, he wasn't sure for how long he'd been out. It must have been for a while because it was light out now.

'Wait… I'm not outside…' he thought, he looked around. He was laying in a bed. The room was extremely bright, but his eyes slowly adjusted. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his leg. He winced, tightly closing his eyes in pain. He didn't bother sitting up, he was too tired.

"Naruto?" a voice asked. This time the voice was different. It belonged to a female.

'Sakura?" he asked himself.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto took a while to register to what she had said. He replied after a few moments, "I think so…" he looked at the pink haired Kunoichi.

"I was so worried when I saw Jiraiya carry you to the village. I thought you had been seriously hurt. Apparently, your injuries turned out to be pretty serious… It wasn't life threatening though."

"Purvey Sage carried me here?" he asked, 'So… It WAS him who came to help last night… I wasn't imagining it'

"Uh-huh. So, what happened, Naruto?"

"I had run into some ninja. I overestimated the situation, and now I'm like this."

"Oh…" Sakura replied, she looked at him with her green eyes, 'Figures… He always thinks he can take everyone stronger than him on by himself. He should really be more careful.'

"To tell the truth… I didn't think any one was coming to help me… I seriously thought I was done for."

"Naruto…"

"How did he know where to find me?" Naruto asked, looking at his team mate.

"You were gone for so long that Tsunade was going to send someone out to look for you, and Jiraiya was the one that volunteered. She was worried too, you know. She wasn't the only one either…"

"She was worried?"

"Of course she was!" Sakura said, raising her voice, "That's her job. To watch over the village and to protect the villagers."

Naruto sighed, he knew she was right.

"Well, I'm just glad your alright."

Naruto looked away from Sakura and pointed his direction towards the window. After a brief moment he looked back at her, "So… When can I get out of here? I want some ramen."

So, what did you guys think? I couldn't think of a good title, so sorry the title isn't very good. lol I did my best, and I'm sorry its so short. " R&R please! Thanks! J No Flames! Dx


End file.
